1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly including a first connector having a first cleaning device and a second connector mating with the first connector and having a second cleaning device thereof, the first cleaning device wipes a mating portion of the second connector while the second cleaning device wipes a mating portion of the first connector during the first connector mating with the second connector for getting a reliable signal transmission therebetween.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional electrical connector assembly usually includes an electrical connector and a complementary plug connector mating with the electrical connector. First terminals defined in the electrical connector usually mechanically contact with second terminals defined in the complementary plug connector to make electrically connection between the electrical connector and the plug connector, and it is necessary to keep mating portions of both the electrical connector and the plug connector clear for ensuring signal transmission therebetween. In some designs, the first terminals each may scrape a corresponding second terminal to scrape off the dirty while mating, which can get a reliable mechanically and electrically connection between the electrical connector and the plug connector.
There is another type of connector assembly which mate in a non-contact manner, such as an optical connector assembly. It is also necessary to keep optical elements of the optical connector assembly clear and is important to ensure that there is no any scratch left on the optical elements after the optical elements being cleared. A dust-proof cover is popularly used in traditional optical connector assembly for preventing dust or other contaminants from attaching to the optical elements, however, the optical elements is covered by the dust-proof cover, which makes the check of the optical elements being difficult.
A connector assembly with cleaning devices for wiping mating portions is desired.